lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ultraman Tiga: The Video Game
'' LEGO Ultraman Tiga: The Video Game ''is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales Video Game. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the Ultraman Tiga series and Ultraman Tiga : The Final Odyssey =Levels= By finishing each chapter Ultraman Tiga will gain coin to increase his power and unlocking new power and aswell new combo attack. Ultraman Tiga can also unlocking the enemy that has been defeated by him. Game Mode *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Vs Mode *Practice Mode *Shop Mode *Gallery Mode *Option Mode Story Mode Stage 1: The One Who Inherits The Light Summary: An ancient Statue were discovered by Team GUTS they also discovered that two monster is about to approach them and about to destroy the statue. Character: All Team GUTS Member Objective: Defeat Golza & Melba Setting: Forest Reward: *50 coins *Melba, Golza (now available on shop mode) *Roundhouse Kick (now available on shop mode) Stage 2: The Devil's Prophecy Summary: An unknown source of energy had appeared on the underground. GUTS had no choice but to had fight back against this energy source. Character: Daigo Madoka Objective: Defeat Kyrieloid Setting: City (Night) Boss: Kyrieloid Reward: *100 coins *Kyrieloid (now available on shop mode), *Uppercut & Zeppelion Ray (now available on shop mode) Stage 3: Good bye Earth Summary: An unknown life force merged with an aircraft and it suddenly formed a monster. it headed towards earth GUTS were ready to defend the earth from the monster rampage. Character: Daigo Madoka Objective: *Don't let Ligatron destroy the Energy Plant *Defeat Ligatron Setting: Energy Plant Boss: Ligatron Reward: *150 coins *Ligatron (now available on shop mode) *Break Impact & Delacium Light Stream (now available on shop mode) Stage 4: The Day the Monster Came Out Summary: A strange sea monster were found dead and GUTS try to took it away from the shore. Suddenly the monster were revived once again this time the beast is about to head towards the Oil Container Plant. Character: Daigo Madoka & Rena Yanase Objective: *Don't let Ligatron feed on the Oil Container *Defeat Ligatron Setting: Oil Container Plant Boss: Sealizar Reward: *150 coins *Sealizar (now available on shop mode) *Strike Impact (now available on shop mode) Stage 5: Second Contact Summary: A space monster descend on earth it eats a plane that's researching the weather. The beast then appeared on earth attacking the city. Character: Ultraman Tiga Objective: *Don't let Gazoto kill Horii *Reduce half of Gazoto's life gauge *Defeat Gazoto Setting: City (Dawn) Boss: Gazoto Reward: *200 coin *Gazoto (now available on shop mode) *Sky Barrage Fist (now available on shop mode) Stage 6: Golza's Counterattack Summary: After his previous defeat, Golza hiding on underground not only that he also absorb more heat. Golza appeared and began causing a rampage on nearby Village. Character: Daigo Madoka Objective: *Don't let Fire Golza destroy the hut *Defeat Fire Golza *Throw Golza on Volcano Setting: Mountain Village Boss: Fire Golza Reward: *250 coins *Fire Golza (now available on shop mode) *Powered Fatal Smash (now available shop mode) Stage 7: GUTS To The Sky Summary: A Mysterious Robot were found attacking a civillians durings at night. GUTS bring it on their Headquarter to do some research on it suddenly the robots transformed into huge size and attacking the GUTS Headquarter. Part 1 Character: Daigo Madoka Part 2 Character: Ultraman Tiga Part 1 Objective: *Don't let Gobunyu Giga destroy the GUTS Headquarter *Defeat Gobunyu Giga before times run out Part 2 Objective: *Reduce half of Gobunyu Oguma's life gauge *Destroy the Island Setting: Sea & Machine Island Boss: Gobunyu Giga & Gobunyu Oguma Reward: *300 Coins *Gobunyu Giga & Gobunyu Oguma (now available on shop mode) Stage 8: Dinousaur's Star Summary: A two dinosaur were created by a Mad Scientist. Then he released two of the Monster and it caused a rampage. Character: Daigo Madoka Objective: Destroy the Ship Settings: City (Day) Boss: Weaponizer #1  Reward: *350 coins *Weaponizer #1 & Weaponizer #2 (now available on shop mode) * Tiga Freezer (now available on shop mode) Stage 9: The Devil's Judgement Summary: After Kyrieloid was defeaed, the Killaliens plan to destroy earth and not only they also plan to kill Ultraman Tiga. 2nd Kyrieloid was revived to challenge the hero. Character: Daigo Madoka, Rena Yanase & Captain Iruma Objective: *Defeat Kyrieloid II *Close the Hell Gate Setting: City (Night) Boss: Kyrieloid II Reward: *400 coins *Kyrieloid II (now available on shop mode) *Sky Dragon Strike Combo (now available on shop mode) Stage 10: Evil Monster Realm of the Rainbow Summary: A Unknown dimension were discovered by the GUTS and a family was trap there. GUTS then head to the Strange Dimension. Character: Daigo Madoka Objective: Defeat Silvergon Setting: Rainbow World Boss: Silvergon Reward: *450 coins *Silvergon (now available on shop mode) * Piledrive Smash (now available on shop mode) Stage 11: The Time-Transcending Smile Summary: Strange thing had happen on all over the Japan. This strange things was none other Time Space Warp that was created by an Unknown source. This unknown source began to rampage across the city of Japan. Character: Daigo Madoka & Jun Yazumi Objective: *Don't let Goldras enter the Time Space Dimension *Defeat Goldras Settings: City (Day) Boss: Goldras Reward: 500 coins, Goldras (now available on Shop mode) & Dragon Throw (now available on shop mode) Stage 12: The One Who Inherits The Darkness Summary: Another of Statue were found in Kumamoto. A bussinessman created a Titanic Cyborg Monster to lure Ultraman Tiga into his trap. Tiga had no choice but to fight the Monster Part 1 Character: Daigo Madoka Part 2 Character: Daigo Madoka & Gardi Part 1 Objective: *Don't let Geoshark Destroy The Ferris Wheels *Defeat Geoshark Part 2 Objective: *Don't let Evil Tiga kill Gardi *Reduced half of Evil Tiga's life gauge *Defeat Evil Tiga *Win The Clash Setting: Amusement Park & City (Day) Boss: Geoshark & Evil Tiga Reward: *550 coins *Geoshark & Evil Tiga (now available on shop mode) *Dragon Breaker Kick (now available on shop mode) Stage 13: The Ultra Star Summary: An alien is preparing to buy a monster from the famous Tsuburaya Company. The alien also revived a monster to kill the owner of the company Character: Daigo Madoka & Ultraman Objective: Defeat Yanakagi Setting: Village (Night) Boss: Yanakagi Reward: *600 coins *Yanakagi & Ultraman (now available on shop mode) *Charger Burst (now available on shop mode) Stage 14: Master of Darkness Summary: An Ancient Monster were awakened from it's Tomb and began to cause a destruction. GUTS try to fight the beast down but with no effect Daigo transform into Tiga for the final time to challenge the evil beast. Part 1 Character: Daigo Madoka & Rena Yanase Part 2 Character: All GUTS Member Part 3 Character: Ultraman Tiga & All GUTS Member Part 1 Objective: *Protect Rena *Defeat Zoigers Part 2 Objective: *Reduce half of Gatanozoa's life gauge Part 3 Objective: *Defend Tiga's Statue *Reduce half of Gatanozoa's life gauge *Defeat Gatanozoa Setting: Windmill Site & Lulu Island Boss: Gatanozoa & Zoigers Reward: *900 coins *Gatanozoa & Zoigers (now available on shop mode) *Power Zepellion Ray & Color Timer Flash (now available on shop mode) Stage 15: The Final Odyssey Summary: After the final battle with Gatanozoa, inside Lulu island were discovered a 3 statues that was trapped in there The statues then awake because of TPC activity. The 3 Giant prepare for an assault on Ultraman Tiga. Part 1 Character: Daigo Madoka, Tiga Dark & Tiga Tornado Part 2 Character: Tiga Tornado & Tiga Blast Part 3 Character: Tiga Blast, Ultraman Tiga & All GUTS Member Part 1 Objective: *Survive Darramb's attack for 3 minutes *Defeat Darramb Part 2 Objective: *Survive Hudra's attack for 3 minutes *Escape from Hudra's Dimensions before times run out *Defeat Hudra Part 3 Objective: *Survive Kamila's attack for 3 minutes *Reduce half of Kamila's life gauge *Defeat Demonzoa Setting: *Lulu Island (Inside) *Darramb's Dimension *Hudra's Dimension Reward: *Unlimited coins *Darramb, Hudra, Kamila, Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado, Tiga Blast, Glitter Tiga & Demonzoa (now available on shop mode) *Glitter Explosion (now available on shop mode) Congratulation you had beat the game! Playable Character *Ultraman Tiga **Power Type **Sky Type *Tiga Dark (able to absorb power to transform into Tiga Tornado, Tiga Blast & Ultraman Tiga) *Tiga Tornado (able to absorb power to transform into Tiga Blast & Ultraman Tiga) *Tiga Blast (able to absorb power to transform into Ultraman Tiga) *Ultraman *Glitter Tiga *Daigo Madoka (able to transform either into Tiga Dark or Ultraman Tiga) *Rena Yanase *Tetsuo Shinjoh *Masami Horii *Captain Iruma *Dep, Captain Munakata *Golza *Melba *Kyrieloid *Ligatron *Sealizar *Gazoto *Fire Golza *Gobunyu Giga *Gobunyu Oguma *Weaponizer #1 *Weaponizer #2 *Kyrieloid II *Silvergon *Goldras *Geoshark *Evil Tiga *Yanakagi *Zoigers *Gatanozoa *Darramb *Hudra *Kamila *Demonzoa Playable Stages *Forest *City (Night) *Energy Plant *Oil Container Plant *City (Dawn) *Mountain Village *Sea *Machine Island *City (Day) *Amusement Park *Village (Night) *Windmill Site *Lulu Island *Lulu Island (Inside) *Darramb's Dimension *Hudra's Dimension *Rainbow World Songs Opening Theme *Brave Love Tiga **Artist: Earth Federation Forces Ending Theme *Take Me Higher **Artist: V6 Gallery LEGO Ultraman Tiga ( American Version ).jpg|American Version LEGO Ultraman Tiga ( Europe Version ).jpg|Europe Version Trivia *In this game, Daigo able to transform either Tiga Dark or Ultraman Tiga if the player equipped either the Spark Lens or the Dark Spark Lens. *In the the Last mission, Glitter Tiga is Invincible unable to be defeated. *Ultraman is the only original character that return to the game. Category:Tokusatsu Games Category:Video Games